As long as I feel you Troyella Story
by Greatiiiiii
Summary: Love, is sth u have to wait & to fight for even when u have to fight through life & death. Troy Bolton was just a normal boy having much fun & many friends. Gabriella Montez is the perfect girl with a sad secret. One summer changes their Lives forever.
1. Me & him and then we met

_**Me & Him..and then we met...**_

My name is Gabriella Montez. Most of my friends call me Ella. I'm 17 years old. I'm the cheerleadercaptain & I'm going to be Prom queen.

But all I really want to be is a normal Girl, a geek, a friend, a helper. Last year my dad died by having a car accident.

I miss him. He was my best friend. Since he died I want to become a doctor.

No one should die too young..that's my Motto. I want to do anything which is impossible in this world to help people.

Because of that I am going to be a nurse in Summer vacation.

I will help...will change the world.

It's Monday Morning, 31th of June.

''Gabriella! Wake up!'', my mum yells. ''In one hour you have to be at the hospital!'' My first day as a nurse will begin in one hour. I can't wait!

I jump up.

''Be right there!'' I yell back. I put on my clothes get ready & run downstairs.

My mother is standing in the kitchen holding my bread in the right and my milkcoffee in the left hand.

''Morning Mom!'' I kiss her cheek and take a big sip from my coffee.

''Morning Hun!'', she smiles.

I don't see her that often smiling since..dad..

''You're ready?'', she asks.

Well if you think of nervous, scared, tired, exited, hyper, sad, happy & all that in the same time by saying ready then yes I am.

''Ttly ready!!'' I smile. She's so worried about me..

Some time later I leave the house & drive to the hospital.

I go inside. I fallow the shields to the 'office'.

''Excuse me,'' I begin, '' my name's Gabriella Montez! I'm the summernurse.''

''Montez? Is your dad named Jack?'' The boss asks.

'' uhm..yes'' Maybe I should join that he was named Jack..but in my heart he still is.

''Wow! Jack worked here when he was in college! The time is running! How is he? Still making his fabulous meals?'' The boss smiles. I never knew that my dad worked here..

''Yes..he had his own restaurant...but he died last year. He got into a carcrash..'' I'm tearing up..I feel it..Some minutes more & my tears will roll down. The boss turns white, his lovely smile changes into a weak one: ''I'm sorry Gabriella'' he says finally.

''It's okay...'' I try to smile but I can't.

''Code Red!!'' Somebody screams.

''Code Red?! What's that?'', I ask the boss as we run out the office.

''Planeaccident!'' he replays.

10's of busses arrive with lot's of casualities.

''Gabriella! Check out that one please!'' The boss(Doctor Hopcins) points to a car. What the heck?! But I..I have tons of questions but the doctor is at an other car already.

''Okay'' I say to the paramedics as I turn around.

''A boy'' the one medic begins ''identity unknown. Age around 18 insensible & coma. Blood group A positive.''

''Station 2b, room 419.'' I replay..The paramedics do it. I have **no **clue what I just said but it looks like it was right.

I fallow the medics to the room.

The boy is at the machines. He looks so desperate & scared but still beautiful. He's alone. At the moment..he doesnt excist..does he?!

''Good work Miss Montez!'' says Doc. Hopcins as he walks in the room.

''Good work?!'' I start yelling. ''you just left me even..'' I notice the boy's puls running, he's hyper..nervous. I grab his hand & strike it softly. The puls gets normal again. Doctor Hopcins stares at the monitor not believing what just happened.

''You can bet Mister, this is so not over!'' I whisper.

The doc leaves the room.

''Hey!'' I say..in the room because no one is there who I could talk too..except for the boy. ''I'm Gabriella'' I continue. ''But you can call me Ella. All friends call me that.'' I can't believe I'm talking to a boy who is in coma..

My beaper starts beaping. ''Oh I gotta go...but I will come back!'' I have Lunchbreak...I search Doctor Hopcins.

''He's at the coffeeshop over there!'' a nurse tells me pointing to a cafe over the street. I go outside..suddenly I feel a cold wind..I move...exactly in that moment a car is driving across the place I stood before..What the heck was that?! I go inside the coffeeshop ''Outside or here?'' I ask the boss.

''Here I guess..'' he answeres.

''Fine!'' I start yelling again. ''You left me even when this is my first day & I'm just a summer nurse & I was half crying because of my dad &...''

''Well you know..'' The boss stays calmed.

''Don't you dare to interrup me!''

''Sorry..''

''Gosh why are you so calmed anyway?!''

This doc is driving me crazy!

''Because, Gabriella, this boy...he trusts you! As you grabed his hand he chilled! I mean that was magical!'' he replays.

''Magical?! You are crazy! I mean ttly sick! He just calmed because he felt someone caring! I'm nice! I show him that he isn't alone! I can't believe you are allowed to operate people, Psycho!''

Oh my Gosh! I never was so mad in my Life!

''Believe me, Gabriella! Something will happen..'' I guess he will fire me every minute!

''Like I said: Psycho!''

But thats no reason for me to get nice again! I mean I'm an awesome nurse and if he wants to fire me then its his own bad.

I don't eat..I'm too mad for that right now..I go back to the boy.

''I'm back!'' I say smiling when I enter the room. SurpriseSurprise: No answer! I sigh..

''Wow you know what?!'' I start ''when I wanted to go to the coffeeshop across the hospital I felt this cold wind even when there are like 30 degrees outside so I moved and exactly in that moment a car drives above the place I stood before!''

Omg..I feel crazy..am I crazy?!

''Yeah I know..'' a voice says.

Yes I am crazy! ''What the fuck?!'' I scream and jump up from my chair...the boy's puls is running like hell...but I can't grab his hand now..I'm too scared..a team of doctors & nurses come in the room.

''It's too late!'' The one nurse says.

''You're right! He won't do it..'' A doctor replays.

''Do something!'' its the voice again. ''I won't die.''

Did the voice just said I?! I look around the room. I can't see anyone except for the doctors & nurses.

''Please I won't...'' Yes the voice says definatly I!

Gosh, Gabriella how could you?! I lost my Motto..no one should die too young and this boy is obviously too young! I push the nurses out of my way. I grab the boy's hand and strike his forcehead. ''Sh..'' I say to him. All people stars from me to the monitor, from the monitor to me. I'm still holding his hand till his puls gets normal again.

''Miss Montez! How do you make..'' a doctor asks me.

''Just leave please.'' I answer. They all leave.

''Thank you'' the voice says.

''Listen!'' I don't yell, '' if this boy wouldn't nearly die everytime I yell than I would believe me! But he does so your Luck! If that should be any kind of joke than you should know, it is **not** funny! And I want to know who plays that joke!''

''No joke!'' The voice says.

''Than can't you show you?!''

All of Sudden there is a boy. And not any boy! Its the boy who is laying in the bed!

I want to scream..but I can't..there's no air to scream.

''What are you?!''

''A boy?'' The boy says.

''Yes! I noticed! I mean who are you?!''

''I dont know!'' he replays..he sounds really nervous and scared.

''Can't you just lay down in..this body next to me?!''

He does so.

''And??'' I ask.

''Nothing!''

Gosh this is just a dream Ella! You'll wake up every minute!..Hopefully..

I look at the clock. It's 6 pm. 6 pm?! That late?!

''I gotta go!'' I say.

''Okay!'' he answers.

I turn around looking at him ''You are coming with me of course!''

''Oh I am?!'' He looks confused.

Hes following me out the hospital and into my car.

Some minutes later we are at my house.

''Mom Im home!'' I yell as I enter the house and smile comforting at the boy.

''Hello Ella!'' my mom kisses my cheek.

We go upstairsme&the boy.

''So why cant my mom see you?'' I ask.

''I'm a soul..your heart sees me..!'' he answers.

''Kinda scary...so whats your name?'' I smile at him.

''Uhm..to be honest idk!''

''Well..I'm going to say some names alright? Maybe its yours.'' Did you ever talked to a soul?! It isnt easy! Its pretty difficult..I mean you cant hug him or her when shes sad or stuff and then he dont know anything about himself..theres not even a little guess who he is.

''Sounds good'' the boy says.

''What about..Lucas?'' I start. The boy shakes his head.

''Hm..Brandon?''

''No!''

''Jake?''

''Nope!''

20 names later:

''Zac?''

''Wait..Zac..my Names Zac..hey Im Zac..Zac thats me..nice to meet you Im Zac..''

''Zac?'' I ask again.

''No..!'' he says.

''Urgh!'' I scream in my pillow...

30 names later:

''My minds are blanc!''

The boy laughs ''then take a break.''

1 hour laterwe were just talking and stuff

''Hey what about Troy?! I like this name since ages its so..''

''Troy!'' the boy interrups..thanks god..otherwise I was going to tell my whole lifestory about that one name..

''Thats it! My name is Troy! Troy Alexander!''

''Awesome!'' I kinda yell. '' So do you have a last name?? Or a name from your parents or from a friend, or your school name or the name of you town or...''

''Okay Gabriella stop right here!!''

''Sorry''

''Jesus! I dont know anything about me! Nobody knows me! I mean I am ttly..'' he answers.

''Alright, now you stop right here Troy!..I know you and I promise we will work that out..together.'' I smile at him.

Gosh do you know this feeling when you want to give someone the biggest hug ever?!..I have this feeling right now and its killing me that I just cant..

''Thank you Gabs..'' he smiles too.

Gabs..I never heard that name. All people call me Ella or Gabriella..Gabs is new..but I like it..it sounds familiar...

''Earth to Gabriella, you're there??'' I snap out. Troy waves his hand in front of me.

''Right here!'' I replay with a grin.

''Great'' Troy smiles. I never noticed how good-looking he is...well I mean I know hes beautiful but man hes hot!! I mean he looks so normal..

''Gabriella!!'' Troy sorta yells.

I snap out again: ''What?! You know you liked it..'' I replayed with a grin.

''Stop grinning!'' he laughs.

''Fine!'' I answer.

''Fine!'' he grins.

''Urgh!'' I laugh and go in the bathroom. I take a bath.

''Hey Gabs! What about a movie?'' Troy screams suddenly..when he enteres the bath now hes gonna die..then Im gonna kill him!

''Sure! I'd like that!'' I yell back..can he take the DvD btw?! I get out off the bath wrapped in a towel.

''What movie would you like to watch?!'' I ask.

''What a..''he turns around ''uhm..what..uhm..''

''What?!'' I look at him confused.

OMG! No that doesnt really just happened did it?! OMG! Please not!

''Uhm you..you are..uhm..''

I look down on me..OMG it happened..the towel fell down how embarassing! I blush like hell. ''Uhm..hah..be right back!'' I rush in the bath with all my clothes.

Omg! I wont go out off this bathroom! Never!

''Gabriella come on now!'' Troy yells.

No way! I lock the door. I cant look at him now..Omg! He just saw me like naked! Im never gonna open that door again!

''Gabs?'' he stands in front of me all of sudden.

''What the heck?! How did you came in here Troy?!''

''I'm a soul..you know walking threw walls and stuff'' he answers.

I blush again..

''You're nervous?'' he asks.

Nervous? Embarassed, awkward, shy, red, tired, annoyed would be better!

''Kinda..'' I answer with a red head..really red.

''Why?!'' he asks again.

Hello?! Is your brain not working? You just saw me naked! Thats pretty embarassing!

''Uhm..you just saw me naked..''

''Thats all?!''

''All? I think thats enough!''I'm still blushed.

''Gabs chill..its not like your dieing now..''

Pff! You have clues! I am gonna die! Yes definatly!

''You're right!'' I answer.

''And moreover you looked really hot!'' Troy grins.

''Urgh! Get out off here Troy!'' I say.

''Anything for you Gabs!'' he smiles & leaves.

Pf! He dont even should think that I like him! Cause I dont!

I get change and go back in my room. ''And what movie are we watching?''

''I thought of Just like Heaven?!'' he answers.

Just like Heaven is Just like our situation lol

''Yeah awesome! I like that movie!'' I smile & put the DvD in the DvDrecorder.

After some time I yawn...gosh Im dead tired!

''Hey Gabs, your okay?'' Troy asks..aw hes so cute! Hes caring..Gabriella stop that!

''Yeah..just tired!''

''Then you may sleep?!'' he says

''Yep I will...Night Troy!'' I smile and fall asleep..

...

Next Morning I wake up in painc.

''Troy?'' I ask cause no one seems to be there. No answer.

''Troy!'' Now Im yelling. I run downstairs in the kitchen. I find a note.

''Ella..

I left for work.

I'll be back around 8 pm.

Have a nice day!

Love, Mom xx

Ps, Dinner is in the oven!''

I lay it back on the table.

''TROY! Get your ass back now!''

Still no answer. I go in the bathroom and get ready.

1 hour later:

I'm worried. I should drive to the hospital..yes I will. Maybe it was all just a dream?!

Gosh what the heck?! Concentrate Ella! I'm ready. I've to eat but I can't..My stomach hurts..Im so nervous..

Why? Idk..

''Troy?'' I ask again. Theres still no answer. I 'spected that.

I get in my car. I take my cell out.

''Heather?'' I ask when my Bff answers my call.

''Omg! Ella!!'' She screams.

''Wow, chill! How's Spain?'' I try to sound happy..

''Awesome!'' she screams again.

''I'm glad you like it Hunnie!''

''Hows your job? I mean the hospitalthing?'' she finally starts to calm.

''Gabs...Gabriella..watch out please..''

I pull over & stop the car. Right after I did so a little girl grabs for a ball which is under my car..OMG! I nearly killed a child!

''What the fuck?! Troy!'' I scream.

''Ella? Hey are you alright? Who's Troy? Gabriella?'' she sounds worried.

''What yeah Im fine..I'll call you later!''

''Uhm okay!'' Heather & me hang up.

''God Troy!''

''Are you here?! TROY!'' I yell again.

I start my car and drive to the hospital.

When I come in everybody starres at me

''Miss Montez! What are you doing here? It's your free day.'' a nurse says.

I stop: ''Yeah I gotta visit someone!..btw the boy without identity is named Troy.'' The nurse looks at me confused: ''What?!''

''Uhm never mind..'' I walk to Troys room..I knock...surprisingly there is no anwer -.- I open the door & go in.

''Troy?'' I ask..''Troy?'' No reaction.. I walk over to the bed.

''Hey!'' I smile as I take his hand & lean over.

''Please come back..'' I whisper.

''Why back?! I'll always be beside you Gabs!''

I turn around. ''Troy! Where were you?''

''Here & there..'' he smiles.

''Come on! I wanna show you something!''

He leaves the room & I fallow him.

''Where are we going?''

''Just fallow Gabs!''

''But I can't just fallow!'' I answer.

Troy stand still & looks in my eyes..

''Trust me Gabriella..'' he says

''Urgh..Fine I'll fallow!'' I finally say. We walk to a park..

''Lay down with me..'' Troy says as he lays down in the grass.

I lay next to him...even tho I hate grass o.O

''Look there!'' Troy points to the sky.

''I never noticed how wonderful it is...I wonder if you'll be there..after you die..because when I die then I want to be there..in heaven..just in heaven..''

''Troy stop that! You wont die!''

''I dont know Gabs..''

''You wont!'' I replay as I roll over to him so I can see his face.

''Well..'' he starts & still starring in the sky ''...I dont know..I just know that when Im not with you it feels like..no it is like I'm not extisting..but when Im with you...''

''..it feels quite normal?'' I ask.

He turns his face to mine ''Exactly!''

I smile. '' You wont die!''

''Maybe I am already its just..''

''You wont die Troy!'' I interrupt.

He smiles ''Your right! I wont die..as long as..''

I grab his hand and let my fingers run threw it..I continue ''I feel you..''

_Hope you like it._

_This was like the first Chapter._

_Watch out for the next one)_

_With much Love,_

_Amilia_

_Btw. Add my Youtubeaccount)_

_/Greatiiiiii_


	2. Without him I'm lost

It's been one Month now since I met Troy…

It's been one Month now since I met Troy…

It's pretty chill… we hang out a lot…just like friends.

Most of the time we make stupid jokes… I guess he's way smarter than me cause I don't understand his jokes / or maybe he's just perv?! Idk lol

Anyway, no Troy didn't woke up yet.. well let's say Troy's body didn't woke up yet

But I don't care about that he's my best friend anyway

So school started about 3 hours ago & I'm in Math lesson right now.

Fun Fun Fun …

Luckily Troy sits beside me… that makes Math kinda great haha

6 hours later

I'm about to drive to the hospital…

Troy is idk where… he's supposed to be with me but he isn't… weird lol

I enter the hospital…

''Hello Gabriella!''

"Hey Elizabeth!''

Elizabeth is Troy's doctor.. she is awesome, she would never ever give up on Troy I love her for that haha

"So can I see him?''

"Of course go ahead..btw me & Doctor Hopcins would like to talk to you after you visited him..!''

"Oh alright I'll be there!" I smile and enter Troy's room.

"Hey Sunshine..!'' I kiss his cheek... every time I call him that it's like hes softly smiling…

I open the windows and turn on the CDplayer. He loves "Breathe" by Michelle Branche…

I take his hand and strike it… his hands are unbelievable soft..

Every time I'm with Troy I lose track of time… he makes me different I guess… idk when I'm with him my heart beats like hell and that feels awesome… I couldn't even imagine life without Troy…

The door swings open

"Gabriella? You've been hear for nearly 2 hours... may you come over to my office?" Doctor Hopcins asks.

"Oh excuse me! Yep I'll be right there!"

"Fine." He leaves.

"Gotta go Sunshine, I'll be back later!'' I kiss his cheek again and leave the room.

I go to Hopcins office.

"Hello!" I smile

"Gabriella, nice to see you again ! Take a seat!'' He says as he points to a chair across his desk.

"Thank you!" I take the seat next to Elizabeth… "Wow you guys look so worried, what's up?" I smile

"Gabriella.." Elizabeth starts

"Yeah? What's wrong I'm getting worried as well!" I answer

Doctor Hopcins continues " Well Gabriella we have to tell you something about him.."

"What is it?" I'm scared

"He is still in coma as you know…" Elizabeth says

"Yes I do know that...and?"

"Maybe since he's not gonna wake up.." Doctor Hopcins explains

Tears rolling down my cheeks

"No save it!" I kinda yell

"I know him! I know Troy and he will wake up!''

"Troy?" Elizabeth looks confused

"You can't do that!"

"But Gabriella he's still in coma & has no family or friends except for you who visit him... and its hopeless"

"How dare you saying its hopeless huh? I thought you're a doctor! A human! What would you do when it would be your son or your best friend! Would you kill him then too?"

"But Gabriella we don't kill him we just let him go..." Elizabeth says

"You! I thought you wouldn't give up on him! I thought you would help him till he wakes up! But I guess I was wrong!" I cry hardly... I don't want to lose Troy! He's my everything! I need him…

I stand up, I'm about to go! I don't want to listen to this…

"Gabriella, we'll make it tomorrow around 12 pm… perhaps you want to say Goodbye…" Doctor Hopcins explains

I glare at them and leave the room.

Pf Goodbye! Is he serious?! They can't take Troy away from me…

I go up to his room again…

"Hi Sunshine!" I smile at him

I won't lose him…I just don't want that

I'm lost without him!

"Troy?"

"Wtf, did you knew that the Nurse Maria sleeps with Doctor Johnsen?!"

I start laughing "How do you know that?"

"Well when you called me I was some rooms away so I thought I just go threw the walls so I'm here quick… but then when I was about to walk threw the …….. I saw them doing it! That was rly awkward!"

I laugh even harder

"Believe me that was not funny!" he says

"Sorry!" I try to hide laughing

"Laugh it out!" he said as I burst out laughing

Maria & Doctor Johnsen that's the weirdest couple ever lol

Suddenly I stop… urgh I need to tell him 

"Troy…"

"Gabs…"

"They make you leave…"

"What? Gabs I would never leave you... Promise!"

"But they make you leave Troy!"

"How do you mean that?!"

"They said you won't wake up…"

"You mean like…"

"I'm so sorry…" I start crying again

"Gabriella don't cry" he smiles

"Don't leave me Troy!... I I need you…!"

"And I need you Hun… I won't leave you…"

"But how can you be that sure…" I'm still crying…

"Because I..I love you Gabriella!"

"Troy, I lo…." I begin as the door swings open

"OH MY GOD! Baby!" a blonde girl rushs over to the bed

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I'm confused…baby?!

"Oh sorry my name is Sharpay Evans! I'm Troy's Girlfriend!"

"SHE IS WHAT?!" Troy yells "I don't even remember that girl…she's a stranger to me!"

"You are his Girlfriend?" I ask as the girl nods.

"Yeah and we were so worried about him because we didn't hear anything about him and…"

"Wait who is we?" I ask

"Oh me, my brother, his best friend & his family of course!" the girl answers as she points to some ppl talking to the Doctor.

"Excuse me? My name is Gabriella Montez..you are Troy's family?" I ask them

"Yes they are! That's my mom Lynette and that's my dad Jack and look over there that's Chad we are best friends since primary school!" Troy answers for them

"My name is Jack Bolton...I am Troy's dad! Wow we just found your internetsite! Thank you!"

"He was welcome!" I smile at Troy…he smiles back

"But Mister Bolton, we need to tell you something!" Doctor Hopcins voice sounds so sad…My Tears start rolling again

"Oh yes? What is it?" Mister Bolton asks.

"May you take a seat Sir!" the Doc says pointing to a bench…

I can't listen to that once again… I leave

I decide to take a walk…

"Gabs?"

I turn around "Troy…"

"I I didn't know I had a Girlfriend…"

"No it's alright..you have your buds & Girlfriend…we should just stop that all..I live my life & you live yours…"

"Gabriella you know it isn't that easy since they'll turn off the machines tomorrow…and..and even if they didn't Gabs…the only person I would ever be with is you! Cause I really meant it…I love you!"

"Yeah, see Troy I guess I should leave now…" a tear rolls down my cheek… this is the hardest thing I ever had to do…just act & pretend I don't love him…

"Gabriella!" He kinda jumps in front of me…"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"You were about to say it back when we were in the hospital room!"  
"No I wasn't!"

"You were…please say it!"  
"I…I can't Troy!"  
"Why?"

"Because…saying it, makes it feel real & I don't want it to feel real…"

"Why don't you want that?"

"Because you'll leave me!" I cry again…urgh I hate crying

"Hey forgot my promise?! I'll always be there...right here next to you!" He says looking in my eyes

"I can't Troy…I'm sorry!" I turn around and start walking

"Gabi!"

I run…I run as quick as I can…run for my life…try to forget every thing … try to forget I ever met him try to forget I love him try to forget he exists…

Just every thing

I enter my house

"Gabriella you're finally home, I was…"

I fall on the ground crying I just can't take that I I..I love him…

"Gabi, Hun what's wrong?" My mom rushs over to me and hugs me

"Nothing thanks I'm fine!"

"Gabriella?"

I go up the stairs in my room

I lay down in my bed…suddenly my cell rings

"Yeah?"

"Hello is that Gabriella Montez?"

"Yeah that's me, who are you?"

"This is Chad Danforth! Troy's best friend! Can we meet?"  
"Uhh…I'm not sure about that Chad"

"Please I rly need to talk to him!"  
"What? Him? You mean Troy? But…"

"No buts…you knew his name before we told you and moreover I saw your looks…you looked at the wall and smiled like hell…Its rly unbelievable but you see him don't you?"  
OMG! I'm going to jell! They'll call me crazy! OMG!

"NO! I don't!"

"Please Gabriella…he's my best friend…and he'll die tomorrow!"

"I..uh..fine!"

"Thank you so much! Meet me in 10 minutes at the hospital!"

"Yeah, got it!" I hang up

I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I wanted to get over him!

…….10 minutes later at the hospital

"Hey!"  
"Hello Chad!"

"Soooooo…he's here?"

"No he isn't!"

"Uh…can you call him or anything?"

"Yeah hold on…TROY! Get your butt here or else I'm gonna kick it!"  
"Wow you rly like him huh?" Chad said sarcastically

"Actually I rly do yes!"

"Huh?"

"Alright there he comes!"

"Gabi? I thought you wanted to forget?" Troys confused

"Well yes but Mister Bananahead wanted to talk to you!"

"Excuse me? I'm still in the room!" Chad says  
"Sadly you are, yes!" I answer cold

Chad glances at me " So can he hear me?"

"No he cant Chad he's deaf"

"Oh alright…"

I roll my eyes "Of course he can hear you!"

"Ohhhhh! Got it…good joke!"

"Yeah, just talk so I can leave!" I sound annoyed I don't want to sound like that but I just do..

"Stop being mean I rly can't help I gotta leave, Gabs!" Troy says calmed  
"Well and I can't help being mad & upset about that!" I start to yell  
"Yeah how do you think I feel huh?!"

"Idk! You never tell me bout your feelings!!"

"What?! I told you anything!"  
"Well you left the girlfriend part out!"

"Gabriella I didn't remembered her!"

"Yeah of course you didn't!"

"Why are you mad at me now? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"Yeah and what? What did I do?" Now he yells as well

"YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU!!"

I start crying…

"Gabi…"

"No! No Gabi! No Gabs! No Hun! Nothing Troy! Save it! I don't wanna hear it! You'll leave me and there is nothing I can do about it! And that makes me even more sad! And I can't stop loving you! As hard as I try I just can't! So shut the hell up with your Gabs-thing because it only makes it harder for me!!"

I cry hard really hard last time I cried like that was when my dad died...

Chad rushs over to me and hugs me

"Are you okay Gabriella?" he asks

"I'm perfectly fine yes" Troy just stands there shocked and looks like hes gonna cry every minute when he suddenly leaves.

I guess that's the goodbye...

I smile at Chad thankfully and leave the hospital...

I drive...idk where i just drive.

Without him ... I'm lost

Thanks for reading Guys

Please r & r3

Next Chapter will be online soon

With much Love & GiGi's,

Amilia xx3:


	3. The one

_**The one...**_

After about 10 minutes driving I see someone... its a girl I think I know her wait wtf is that Sharpay?

I get out of my car when I see Sharpay kissing a boy

"What the fuck, Sharpay?!"  
"Oh hey Gabriella!" she smiles

"You are his girlfriend!"

"Oh cmon he had been gone for nearly 4 months! Did you actually thought I would wait for him I mean I never thought we would find him, and they'll turn off the machines so hes dead tomorrow anyway ...oh btw that's Andrew!" she smiles at the guy next to her

"Listen Evans, and listen good! You fucking had the best boy you could find on earth and you fucking didnt care for him! And youre a bitch a real bitch! How dare you saying hes dead tomorrow? God Sharpay you fucking dont deserve him! I hate you!"

I get back in my car and drive to the hospital.

I go in Troy's room & sit next to him. I grab his hand and stroke it... I fall asleep a few minutes later.

-Next morning-

"Miss Montez?"  
I wake up in panic..."Huh? Oh sorry...what is it?"

"It's 11.45 am" the nurse says giving me the worried look

"What..what about his parents?"  
"They were here an hour ago they didnt wanted to wake you up..." the nurse says still looking at me

"Mhm.." is all I can say

"Are you alright, Miss Montez?"  
"Yes I am fine...can you just you know leave me alone?"

"Of course Miss!" The nurse leaves

"Troy...I I dont know what to say...you leave me speechless.

You know Troy I dont know how I'm supposed to live without you... youre the one whos my best friend, the one who makes me feel better, the one whos always there for me, the one who scares the shit out of me when you're sick, the one who means the world to me...

What I'm trying to say is...you're the one for me...the one.

I love you Troy. I love you so much. I need you so much. I want you so much. I'll miss you so much. I'll never forget you Troy...never!" I lean over and kiss him sweetly on the lips...a tear of mine rolls down on his cheek.

"Goodbye Troy." I try to pull my hand back. But i cant . Not that I dont want to no...its just that I cant...he holds it

-TROYS POV-

Flashbacks

_Hey I'm Gabriella but you can call me Ella... Listen if this boy wouldnt die everytime I yell I would...Hey what about Troy?_ _I like that name_ _since ages its so...I know you and I promise we'll work this out together...As long_ _as I feel you...dont leave me Troy I need you...You made me love you...you're the one...i love_ _you so much--_

_End of Flashbacks_

I'm not going to let her go...I need her

-GABIS POV-

Omg! Gabi are you dreaming?! He squeezes my hand for sure! "Troy..can you hear me? Troy wake up sunshine..."  
-NONES POV-

Troy slowly opens his eyes...he looks next to him to see a crying Gabriella with closed eyes whos holding his hand in hers

"Please Troy wake up...please dont leave me" she says crying not opening her eyes afraid he isnt breathing anymore...

"I'm not going to leave you...I promised." He says weak and carefully but for her its the most amazingst thing anyone had said to her..her eyes shot open

She smiles "Troy!"

He smiles back.."Gabriella!"  
She finally realizes hes awake "OMG! TROY!"

He laughs " Right here and not going to leave!"  
The door swings open

"Miss Montez its about Time!" the nurse walks in fallowed by Doctor Hopcins and Elizabeth.

"Hello..I'm Troy Bolton" Troy says taking his hand up

The doctors just gasp " You are awake?!" they say at the same time

"Obviously yes." He smiles at Gabi she smiles back at him leaning over and kisses his cheek--...

Thanks for reading / Next one will be up soon

Please review)

Much Love,

Amilia xx3:


End file.
